kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: K.A.T.I.E.
Operation: K.A.T.I.E. for Kid Attacked by Terrible Innumerable Enemies is a 1st Series Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfic. Notes Katie Episode Villains: Cree Lincoln and the Teen Ninjas, PTOOEY Ally Debuts: Katie, the Children's Brigade KND Technology used: T.H.U.M.P.E.R., T.A.P.I.O.C.A.N.N.O.N., J.O.Y.S.H.T.I.C.K., etc. Villains Technology used: Battle Ready Armor The origin of the imaginary girl Katie from "Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A." is revealed in this fanfic. We also learn that Numbuh 60 is Chester's nephew. Synopsis Chased by the Jets The Fanfic starts with a young girl being chased by Cree and the Teen Ninjas. She finds her way to the Sector V Treehouse, where Sector V are playing video games. The sounds of yelling from outside grab their attention, and they hurry outside to see the girl cornered at the base of the tree which the treehouse is on, with the Teen Ninjas approaching menacingly. Numbuh 1 calls his team to arms, and the operatives attack Cree and the Jets with teddy bears from their T.H.U.M.P.E.R.'s (and mustard from Numbuh 5's M.U.S.K.E.T.). "Whaaa? Katie?" Cree orders a retreat, and the Jets make no haste in following the order; Cree curses as she has to run after the fleeing football players. The Sector V team approaches the girl cautiously, and Numbuh 3 tells her she can come out now, since the Teen Ninjas are gone. When the girl turns, Numbuh 1 gasps, as she looks exactly like Katie, the young girl he imagined in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. (except dressed in schoolgirl clothes instead of revealing Hawaiian dress)! Numbuh 1 says "Katie?!", and the girl answers, "Yes?" Information Exchanged and Truths Told In the treehouse, the girl says that her name is Katherine Umbrage, but her friends call her "Katie". Numbuh 1 takes Numbuhs 2 and 4 aside, and retells for them his experiences with the Happy Headband in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. He admits that Katie looks just like the Katie he imagined. Katie, having heard them whispering to each other, asks what they are talking about and Numbuh 1, having nothing to hide, recounts what he just told 2 and 4 to Katie. Katie just giggles, and says that that is likely, since Chester is her uncle. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 all gasp, as do Numbuhs 3 and 5, who had just come in with hot chocolate and a pillow, respectively, for Katie. Numbuh 60 Is Your Brother? Numbuh 2 suggests they call Katie's parents, since, as Numbuh 3 said, they are probably worried sick about her. Katie says they should just call her brother, since he is her closest relative, and her father, whom she lives with, is off on a business trip. Numbuh 2 asks for Katie's brother's phone number, but Katie pretends to be surprised that he doesn't know the phone number, since "They are in the Kids Next Door, so they would know the number of KND Arctic Base, right?" Katie tells the Sector V team that her brother, or more appropriately, her half-brother, is Numbuh 60. The Return of PTOOEY The KND invite their siblings over to meet Katie. Each operative introduces Katie to their brother or sister: Numbuh 2 introduces her to his brother Tommy (dressed in his familiar "The Tommy" getup) and Numbuh 4 to his brother Joey. When asked about her sibling, Numbuh 3 merely says "It's a long story." However, introductions are cut short when an explosion is heard from outside. The KND, Katie, and the siblings all run outside to find the PTOOEY attacking the treehouse. They go into "Battle Stations!", each with a different weapon (Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5's M.U.S.K.E.T.'s, Numbuh 4's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and Numbuh 2's B.A.J.O.O.K.A.) and Numbuh 3 climbs into H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. to punish the attackers. Katie and the siblings watch as the KND and PTOOEY fight, with the KND getting beaten . . . . hard. Tommy wonders, a bit sadly, if there was anything they could possibly do to help, which gives Katie an idea. Meet the Children's Brigade On the ground, PTOOEY are delivering a heavy beatdown to the Sector V operatives when a shout distracts them. The PTOOEY look off to the side to find Katie and Tommy standing high up on the treehouse, with the KND's long-unused T.A.P.I.O.C.A.N.N.O.N. locked and loaded . . . . and aimed directly at PTOOEY. Joey, meanwhile, is seated in a baby carriage, clapping and cheering for the KND. Katie orders Tommy to fire the T.A.P.I.O.C.A.N.N.O.N., which he is "more than happy to". The spray of pudding sends PTOOEY flying far, far away, with the Principal cursing "Looks like we're flying off again!" (a parody of Team Rocket's "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" line from the Pokémon TV series). A New Kids Squad Group is Formed The KND congratulate Katie and the siblings, and thank them for saving them. Katie says it was nothing, but a voice behind her thinks otherwise. It is the Squad Leader of the Gum Squadron. The Squad Leader says Katie is a natural-born leader, and adds that she and her team would make a perfect addition to the Kids Squad. Katie asks what that "team" could possibly be named, and Tommy says (with a hint of mystery in his voice) that they could call it the "Children's Brigade", with Katie as leader and he, The Tommy, as second-in-command. The Squad Leader likes the name and the idea, and shakes Katie's hand to make the agreement final. The fanfic ends on that note. THE END